Day By Day
by smiles.lie
Summary: This is a series of mostly short dialogues between Draco and Harry. The day by day ordinary ones. M rated for safety, SLASH, mentions of mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**N/A:** This is gonna be a series of short dialogues between Drac and Harry. M for safety. And all mistakes are mine.

**Warning:** Slash, mpreg. You have been warned.

**Day By Day**

"Potter."

"…"

"_Potter_!"

"What?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You bloody well know _what_!"

"It's just…"

"I don't care what it is Potter. It's three in the bloody morning. I want to sleep."

"Oh come on Dray…"

"I refuse to get engaged in any sexual activities when I want to sleep. Do you understand or is it too much for your brainless head? You touch me again and you're sleeping on the floor."

"But…"

"And I _don't_ care if it's your room."

***

"Potter!"

"Yes Dray?"

"I told you not to touch me again!"

"Well yes Dray, but you see, or rather _feel,_ how I feel…"

"I don't care how you feel you fool. I want to _sleep_."

"You can sleep after…"

"I want to sleep NOW."

"But I'm gonna be frustrated and…"

"I _don't_ care. You can bloody well take care of your problem alone. And on the floor."

*thud*

"Ompf! Dray!"

"I told you. No one messes with a Malfoy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N**: Here's one more. Cause I'm ill and I can't sleep and I feel awful. All mistakes are mine.

"_A fish_?!"

"Oh come on Draco what's wrong with a carp?"

"What's wrong with a…Oh for the love of Merlin you honestly don't expect me to eat some…_awful…river…fish_!"

"It's not river it's pond."

"_A Pond_?!"

"You know like a swimming pool…"

"I bloody well know what a pond is you stupid Gryffindor. And I refuse to even consider eating this thing as my dinner."

"Honestly Drake, sometimes I don't get that whole pure-blood thing of yours."

"I would drop dead if you did."

"No need to be nasty, love. I just wanted to try some of those new recipes. See? 'Cuisines of the World'- carp stuffed with mushrooms. It actually looks quite good…Drake?"

"…"

"Drake are you alright, you look quite purple."

"Potter. _..._."

"Itsnotmuggleitsafish."

"What was that?"

*sigh* "Should we just order a Chinese?"

"Now we're talking."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N**: Back again. I think I'm doing everything except the uni work but I lie to myself that it's not cos I can't be bothered but cos I'm ill, which I actually am. Again all mistakes are mine.

"Potter!"

*sigh* "Yes, love?"

"Come here this instant!"

"You know Dray it wouldn't kill you if for one day…Oh my God, Draco, are you alright?!"

"Do I look alright to you?!"

"Well no, that's why…Aww! Why did you throw that at me?"

"Read it."

"Well you could just ask…"

"I said read it not talk about it."

"But there's nothing to read. It's just a plastic thing with two lines on it and if I didn't know that men…"

"Potter?"

"…!!!"

"Potter!"

*thud*

"Oh for Merlin's sake get up! Bloody Gryffindors and their courage…"

***

"Dray…?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why are we on the bathroom's floor?"

"You passed out."

"Why?"

"Because I showed you that test… DON'T YOU DARE PASS OUT AGAIN!"

*bang*

"Aww!"

"Now better."

"Better?! Now I've bloody headache!"

"Yes but you're awake. And now we need to talk."

***

"A baby."

"Yes."

"But…A baby…?"

"Seriously Potter how many times you're going to repeat that?"

"But you're man"

"Well yes, I think we established that in our sixth year when you got out of the closet. Oh don't glare at me Harry."

"You bloody well know what I mean."

*sigh*

"So, male wizards can get pregnant."

"Yes."

"And you are pregnant."

"Yes."

"So we're going to have a baby."

"So it seems Potter, so it seems."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't upload in a long time but I was ill and then my internet was sayin 'no'. In a Little Britain manner. Annyway, here it is, one more part of Dialogues. All mistakes are mine :)

And btw randomly: I've noticed that one of my fav filmakers is lookin for a room mate and for the first time in my life I wish I lived in NY.

***

"And who's that?"

"Than's Jaques Coctoau. He's a Junior Auror. French."

"French?"

"Yeah. Do you want a drink Drake?"

"How do you know he's French?"

"Err…because he is…?"

"He doesn't sound French."

"Well he's been living here for quite a long time; I even think he transferred to Hogwarts in his…"

"But he doesn't sound French."

"Yeah I was getting to that…"

"Does he eat cereals?"

"What?"

"I asked if you ever seen him eating cereals for breakfast…"

"I don't think…."

"See, exactly! If he does eat it, he's not French. French don't eat cereals. They eat some weird things."

"Draco, are you ok? Is baby giving you a hard time?"

"Of course I'm fine. It's just I'm sure he's not French."

"Right..."

"Maybe I should go and talk to him…"

"I don't think that would be necessary love, maybe we should go home, you look tired…"

"I'm not tired."

"I made you're favourite tonight."

"Enchiladas with Ria dip?"

"Yes."

"I don't want them tonight. Besides we're at a party Harry. There's plenty of food here and that Jak Whatever is trying to fool everyone around…"

"What about ice cream with toast and peanut butter?"

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

A/N: Been inspired. All mistakes are mine.

***

„Harry?"

„Yes love?"

„Could you go and get me some ice cream?"

"But we don't have any ice cream Dray..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Err…Draco…it's two in the morning…"

"Yeah, I know. So could you go and get me some?"

"And where exactly am I s'pose to find you some ice cream in the middle of the night…?"

"…"

"Draco?"

"…"

"Dray? Oh Merlin, Dray don't cry."

"B-but y-you don't l-love me-e any-y-more!"

"Of course I love you. It's just do you really think that ice cream in the middle of the night is good for you?"

"W-what bout carrot?"

"Well…that is more suitable as the midnight snack I guess."

"So can I get some carrot ice cream?"

"Dray don't be silly, there's no such thing as…oh Baby don't cry."

"Y-you don't l-love me! Or t-the b-baby-y!"

"What bout hot chocolate? I can make you some hot chocolate."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that."

"…"

"Draco where are you going?"

"Well actually you're right…"

"See I…"

"I'm not going anywhere. But you are."

"Draco what…"

*thud*

"Draco, open the door!"

"…"

"Draco, stop behaving like a woma…Umph!!!"

*thug*

"Draco that was scales for Merlin's sake! What if it actually hit me?"

"Well that was a plan."

"What was that?"

"Potter, for being insulting toward me and MY baby, you are sleeping on the couch till the further notice."

***

"Draco? Dray, are you there?"

"M'by"

"Draco I can't really hear what you're sayin…"

"I said 'maybe' Potter. It depends on what you want."

"I brought you some ice cream…"

*slam!*

"Oh Harry, I knew you would do that for me, thank you!"

"Umpf! Yeah, luv."

"You're so…strawberry?"

"Hm?"

"…"

"What's wrong Dray?"

"_Strawberry_ ice cream?"

"Well you didn't say what kind you wanted so I thought…"

"You _thought_?"

*thud!*

*sigh*

"Pregnant men…"

"I heard that Potter!"

"Hey, you took ice cream with you!"

"Obviously. Duh."

"But you just said you didn't want any strawberry ice cream…"

"Well at least it _is_ ice cream."

"Can I come in now?"

"Well…b't you're s'll sleepin on de for."


End file.
